Axel (Comic Series)
Axel, was a grizzled old biker imprisoned for armed robbery; he survived the initial outbreak trapped inside The Prison cafeteria. Character After-Apocalypse Axel is a pervert, but apparently otherwise harmless. When Dexter tries to force the survivors out of the prison, Axel stands up for them. Being the only of the four convicts to remain with the survivors over the majority of the story, after general disdain he eventually earned their trust after working hard, and always helped whenever anybody asked for it. This is especially shown during the times when he assists Tyreese, and the other survivors in burning the bodies of the killed zombies. He was also shown to be caring and understanding, like when he tried to help Andrew realize that Dexter didn't really love him, though this was subsequently rejected by Andrew. The Prison Assault After Woodbury people arrived at the Prison, Axel is seen shot in the arm, when Woodbury people resumed firing. Axel is patched up by Alice. When Dale and several other survivors left, Axel was helping everyone, not to mention he had only one arm. He's seen in overwatch, but he wasn't ever able to shoot any Woodbury people. He had a brief relationship with Patricia after being shot in the arm during the first prison assault, having sex with her and saying to Alice he "didn't want to regret anything, you follow me?". Death Killed By *Unnamed Woodbury Soldier After helping the survivors set up defenses, Axel was shot in the head, and killed during the beginning of the second prison assault. His limp body fell on Rick, and Patricia is seen crying and holding his corpse. Killed Victims This list shows the people Axel has killed. *Numerous counts of zombies. Characteristics and Role Axel was a truthworthy character, even for a prison inmate. Axel helped clean out the zombies in the prison and helped when the prison got overun or attacked, he would later burn the body's with another member of the group, usually it would be Tyreese. Axel was also a pervert after watching Lori and Carol shower, and would make sexual comments about the female members of the group. Axel died when helping the group defend the prison when Woodbury tried to take if for themselves. Relationships Rick Grimes Though Rick was initially wary of Axel (as he was with all of the other prisoners), he eventually came to trust him. This was achievement was helped when Axel took sides with Rick's group when Dexter tried to overthrow Rick. Axel's proving himself to be a hard worker by helping Tyreese dispose of the dead zombie corpses led to him being placed upon Rick's list of necessary people. Rick was saddened for a bit after Axel's death during the final assault of the Woodbury colony. His death had an impact on Rick's mind, as he felt guilty for it, (among Lori Grimes, Judith Grimes, Hershel Greene, Billy Greene, Patricia, and Alice's deaths). It is also evident that the two were at least somewhat good friends when in the back-up story for Issue 75. In which Rick is more than happy to see Axel again. Andrew Due to their incarceration together, Axel and Andrew developed a friendship of sorts. This is seen after Axel walks in on Lori and Carol, and Axel tells Andrew that he and Dexter should take a peek. However, Andrew tells him that he and Dexter love each other, and Axel tries to tell him that the relationship won't hold, because Dexter will be "switching sides" and he doesn't want to see him get his heart broken. This shows that he had some degree of care for Andrew's well-being. This bond, was however destroyed when Andrew tried to assist Dexter in overthrowing Rick's control of the prison, and even less helped once he ran off after the zombie break in of the prison. Axel did not try to stop Andrew from running away from the prison. Tyreese Often seen with Tyreese dragging bodies to bonfires, The two men had seemed to get along very well. And when Rick, Glenn and Michonne left, Axel moved couple of chairs near to fences so that he and Tyreese could spend the night watching over the fences. They also start a conversation, talking this and that. Axel had tried to stop Tyreese and Michonne when they left to hunt down the Woodbury attackers, but failed. Axel was more than stunned when Tyreese was executed in front of the prison by The Governor. Patricia In last few days of The Prison, Axel and Patricia's relations got closer and closer. Before Woodbury army arrived, they had sex, which was witnessed by Alice. She was okay with it, and Axel pleaded to her that they were possibly going to die soon. For example, they have been seen in the cafeteria holding each other, when Tyreese died. When Woodbury citizens shot Axel, Patricia is seen crying and holding his limp body. Hershel Greene Due to the fact that Thomas had killed his two youngest daughters, Hershel had an extreme disliking and distrust of Axel. This was however changed by Axel's continuous work in helping Hershel out with his garden. Although they didn't fully become friends, Hershel and Axel were seen working together in a lot of their appearances together. Trivia *Robert Kirkman stated, "saying "You follow me" is a personality tick, something he's done for as long as he's been in the book. Issue 41, page 27, "Letter Hacks". *Creator Robert Kirkman wrote: "I wanted Axel's death to be pretty abrupt and final ... like things would be In real life. No speech, no moment of heroism or sacrifice ...just a sound and a fallen body. Probably didn't live up to what you wanted but most deaths wouldn't in real life. Not many people really get to go out in a grand style."Issue 48, page 25, "Letter Hacks". *Axel was the only prisoner who gained the groups trust after they got to know him. He also never did anything malicious to the other survivors. Notes {C} Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Comic Characters